Little Lily
by Jack Mitchell
Summary: A Harry Potter fic that is both tasteful and sweet.
1. Chapter 1

"I just decided to take a break from my usual 'Buffy bashing' and 'Spike snogging' that I usually write about. And since there's been such a time gap since my last story I though, why not do it completely differently. So, I've been dying to write a fic on Harry Potter. The thing is, I know very little factual information about the characters created by JK Rowling, so, as you read this and think 'Hey! That's not right at all!!' remember that you are so much more knowledgeable and read it as a whole new story ok! Thanks. Oh, R&R won't you."  
  
Little Lily.  
  
It was a new term at Hogwarts and Hogsmead station was bustling with students on their way up to the old school of magic. The first years were fairly quiet, in awe of their surroundings, but Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were now in the sixth form, were well used to the tricks and turns of Hogwarts. They walked from the station together laughing about the events of the holidays. As they reached the school the crowds milled and jostled through the doorways and headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
They were seated at the Griffindor table once again, this time they were far at the other end, they had slowly progressed down the length of the table over the years, the first years were as far away from them in distance as they were in age. The sorting took place and then everyone went to their home rooms. "Well, this is our last year then." Harry sighed. "I know." Hermione nodded "It's gone by so fast!" "I can't believe you're 18 Herm'." Ron said as he unpacked his case. "Great isn't it.but I do feel all old now." Hermione laughed. "You're still the baby Ron." Said Harry as he finished putting his muggle clothes and spare robes away.  
  
When everyone had unpacked the three friends sat in front of the fireplace with a hot chocolate each. "So what subjects are you doing now?" Hermione asked, sipping her chocolate. "Well, I'm taking Potions, incantations and conjuring, I dropped Herbology after my AS levels. How about you?" Harry replied, and then blew a hole in the foam on his cup. "Herbology, of course, I've been told that I should consider taking a distinction exam in it. I'm also doing spell craft, potions and key skills." Hermione sighed happily, loving school utterly. "Yes, well, I'm taking Signs and Sigils you know, it's damn hard!" Ron chipped in. "What else?" Harry asked. "Um, well I'm taking Incantations at A level and conjuring at AS. Do you think I've done badly?" Ron frowned. "No! Not at all, they're good subjects Ron, you'll be fine." "Yes." Hermione agreed, "Well, enough chit chat you boys, we've got school tomorrow." "You're right Herm' as always." Harry smiled and they went their separate ways to bed.  
  
After Ron had gone to his room Hermione walked back to Harry. He was still drinking his chocolate. "Hi Hermione, I'm going to bed as soon as I've finished this, honest." Harry said. "Yes, I know Harry, can I stay up with you for a bit." Hermione whispered. "You, stay up? Well of course you can, I just thought you were a firm believer in a good nights sleep." Harry laughed. "Oh, I am, but.well.I haven't seen you all holiday and I wanted to talk to you." She sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh Harry, it's just that, I've been thinking, for a while now. And you're a really good friend to me." "Yes." he prompted. "I like you Harry, I like you a lot." She turned away, embarrassed. Harry slid his arm over her shoulders and pulled her next to him. She smiled and snuggled her head against his chest. He looked down at her, her hair tumbled sweetly across her face and he thought how he'd always liked her too. She looked up into his sparkling eyes, taking his glasses off his eyes shone in the firelight even more. She pulled gently away and faced him, both of them kneeling on the rug. "I like you too Hermione, you know that." He whispered. She looked slightly deflated, her lip trembled. "He likes me as a friend" she thought. She decided it would be best to get up and leave before she cried in front of him, but before she stood up Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her sharp intake of breath in shock excited him, he felt the rush of feelings that had been building up in the years he'd known her. Holding her in a tight embrace he kissed her again and again. Tears stung his eyes as he realized what he had felt for her for so long but had never expressed. "I love you Hermione." He gasped. There was a moment's silence, filled only with their breathing. They stared into each others eyes, assessing the emotions that radiated from them. "I love you too." She smiled, and standing up, she extended her hand to him. He took it and followed her to her room. The door closed behind them, and they expressed all the emotions that they'd felt for each other for so long.  
  
The next day dawned bright and clear. A beautiful autumn morning at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The black robed students bundled themselves into classrooms and corridors chattering all the while. Harry and Ron were amongst the crowds on their way to their Incantations lesson. "You're a bit quiet Harry." Ron remarked, "Bad night?" Harry smiled dreamily "No Ron, best night I've ever had. I'm just tired." Ron frowned confused, decided not to understand and shook his head. "You're weird sometimes Harry." He laughed as he walked into the Incantations classroom. Pupils filed in and sat at their desks awaiting their teacher. Harry leaned his head on his hand and gazed out of the window. "I wonder what she's doing now?" he thought.  
  
Hermione walked to her first Herbology lesson of the term clutching her books to her chest. Students that bumbled past her didn't phase her at all. She walked as though in another world, a faint smile on her lips. Reaching the classroom, a greenhouse in the grounds of the school, she sat on a chair and sighed happily. The other sixth formers taking herbology seated themselves around the greenhouse and waited for Mrs Sprout. The autumn sun trickled through the myriad of windows around her and onto the many leaves and flowers that lined every desk and shelf. "Isn't it a beautiful day." She exclaimed happily. Everyone looked at her quizzically, she wasn't usually this chirpy. "It is the first day of term." Someone whispered to another. "You know how she loves school!" A Mexican wave of giggles erupted through the classroom. Hermione didn't notice, even if she had, she wouldn't have cared.  
  
Professor Haldor was taking the incantations class. He had explained the intricacies of pronunciation for foreign and ancient spells. "Now class," said the grumpy Gnome "When using incantations of this type it is essential that you pronounce every syllable correctly, as I'm sure you're all aware." He raised his wand majestically. "Ahem!!" he brought the wand down and stared fixedly at Harry who was still gazing out of the window. The window warped before Harry's eyes into the wrinkled face of Professor Haldor, shimmering of liquid glass his eyebrows furrowed angrily. Harry gasped and swung round to face the front. "THANK you! Mr. Potter!" Prof' Haldor snapped. "SINCE you are SO interested in everything BUT my lessons, kindly LEAVE the room!!" his voice was raised and clipped, firing out commands like a rifle. Harry's mouth opened and closed silently in surprise. "NOW!!!" Prof' Haldor roared leaning forward towards where Harry was sitting. Harry jumped up, grabbed his books and fled the room. For a small gnome Prof' Haldor prided himself on having the one of the loudest voices in the school. "You have to for incantations." He had once said. Outside the classroom Harry pressed his back to the wall breathing heavily. He regained his composure and decided to return to the Griffindor common room.  
  
Hermione potted her herbs half heartedly, she excelled at Herbology and didn't really need to think about what she was doing at all. Harry was all that filled her mind. Everything would have gone well for her, if she hadn't have been potting the rare Telepath-morchid. Mrs Sprout had told the class to concentrate while potting these delicate pink blossoms, "Just think about the flower," she had told them, "Fill your mind with pink!" They had all laughed, the Telepath-morchid was a beautiful colour and it wasn't hard to think about nothing but it's fragrance and sheen. Unless of course, you hadn't been listening. Hermione's flower started to wilt, slowly at first, then quickly. It drooped, dropped and disappeared. Dark green stalks protruded from the pot, but only for a moment. Then, little white buds appeared at the tips of the stalks. Quickly, they grew and opened. Hermione was paying attention now. "Oh dear!" she whimpered. Everyone was looking at the buds as they swelled and ballooned out of the pot. The stalks bent under their weight as they sank onto the work bench. The petals were a delicate peach colour. The class grew closer to the flower whispering to each other. The inner petals opened slowly, these were a much darker colour, a very dark blue. As the opened more it became clear that they patterned the bloom with perfect twin circles side by side. Finally the last petals opened, these were beige, speckled with a red streak here and there. The heavy blossom stretched every petal, smoothing out it's creases in the sunshine. It was then everyone saw, realised and gasped. A perfect head sat on the workbench staring silently at nothing in particular. A familiar red scar on it's forehead. "Why! It's Harry Potter!" someone gasped. Mrs Sprout heaved her large form through the throng to where the trouble emanated. "Now what did I say!" she scolded as she reached Hermione. "Concentrate on the flower! Telepath-morchids aren't stupid you know. If you think about something a lot they can tell!" Mrs Sprout snatched up the pot angrily shaking Harry's head into a shower of scented petals that drifted gently to the floor and onto Hermione's shoes. Everyone was laughing. "Oh Hermione can't get him off your mind can you?" "Harry Potter, there's a laugh." "I always said he was a weed." Hermione ran from the room biting her lip so they wouldn't get to see her cry.  
  
Harry was scowling at a text book when Hermione ran into the common room sobbing. He jumped up and gathered her in his arms. "Oh Hermione, what's wrong!" he asked, hugging her to him comfortingly. "H-Harry." She sobbed, "I.was thinking about you too much!" He stroked her soft hair and nestled her into his neck. "I've been thinking about you since I left this morning." He whispered in her ear. She rubbed her tears away, her cheeks glowed pink. Harry kissed each side of her face gently and then he kissed her lips gently. Then he pulled back and looked at her, making sure she was alright. She smiled and kissed him again, the burning love they felt for each other found an outlet. Their distractions of the morning forgotten in the concentrated heat of the passion that overflowed from them now.  
  
The bell rang for lunchtime. Harry sat up suddenly, surprised at how fast the time had gone. "Aargh!" he cried. "Lunchtime! People will be here soon!" The common room, for the moment, was empty. Apart from a few scattered books, jostled chairs and a skewed hearth rug. On which Harry and Hermione were now kneeling, gathering together their clothes as fast as they could. Harry grabbed his glasses and his robe. Hermionie picked up her robe and her shoes. "Where's my." she whispered, embarrassed, "Where's my unmentionables?" "Um." Harry looked rapidly around the room. There was nothing unmentionable in sight. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Quickly Harry!" Hermione hissed pulling her robe over her head and shoving her feet into her shoes. As Harry lifted his robe over his head pink lace drifted past his eyes. "There they are!" Hermione whisked them from his feet and made a dash for the stairs. Harry arranged his robe properly as the door knob began to turn. He leaped across the common room into the easy chair and picked up a text book. He saw a sock lying on the hearth rug like an accusing flag. He outstretched his arm as the door began to open. "Objectus Retracta!" he commanded and the sock flew into his open hand. "Hiya Harry!" Ron said as he came into the room. "You ok?" Harry's flushed and perspiring face nodded. "Oh..you look like you've been running." Ron said sitting in the chair next to Harry. "Well, I did a bit of running before." Harry agreed, "Just to work off stress." "Oh.did it work?" "Yes...yes, defiantly distressed now." "Distressed??" Ron frowned "No.I said De-stressed." Harry smiled to himself and returned to his book. Pausing momentarily to turn it the right way round. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was early November at Hogwarts. Already snow had fallen and it now covered every horizontal plane, and in some areas of the school grounds the vertical ones too. Students were enjoying the occasional snowball fight, the more advanced students didn't even need to pick up the snow anymore. Harry and Ron were of the latter variety, but they never wanted to use their wands for snowball fighting. "It's just so boring that way!" Ron had said. So they scrambled about in the grounds grabbing fistfuls of snow, packing them into balls and throwing them at one another. Hermione came down the steps towards them. She was wearing a white furry hat, cloak and flowing robes, she looked very warm. Her face was glowing. "Heya Hermione!" Ron called, lobbing a snowball playfully in her direction. Her arm stretched gracefully towards the icy missile, in her hand was her wand. "Incendus." She said, with a smile, and the snowball melted away like a meteor entering the ozone layer. "Aw, c'mon Herm' it was just a bit of fun." Ron whined. "I know, I smiled didn't I." she laughed and then walked off down the snow covered path. Harry tilted his head to one side as if trying to work something out. He thought he'd seen sadness in the depths of her eyes. "I've just remembered I've got to get my potions homework from Hermione. Sorry Ron, we can do this later alright?" Harry said hurriedly, dusting the snow from his coat and running away. "Err.sure!" Ron shouted at Harry's disappearing figure. "No problem." He sighed and walked indoors.  
  
Harry caught up with Hermione further down the path, she'd walked very quickly. "Hermione." He panted, catching hold of her arm. "What's wrong?" She looked around to see if they were being observed, there was nothing but white grounds and the school. "Harry." she began, her breath misty curls in the crisp air. "We've been so stupid." "What do you mean love?" he asked as he took her hands in his. She looked at the floor, as though fascinated by the footprints in the snow. She looked up again, into his eyes, biting her lip she frowned with worry. "Hermione!" Harry was anxious. "Tell me what's wrong!" "We've been so blind." She sobbed, pulling away and running down the path towards the school. "Wait!!" he called after her and then gave chase. She stumbled in the snow, but didn't lose her footing. She reached the school and pounded up the stone steps into the building. Harry followed moments later, a few students turned to see what the fuss was. He slowed to a casual walk and tried not to seem worried. He caught up with her in the toilets, she was leaning on the large washing basins that had concealed the chamber of secrets all those years ago. "Hermione," he said sternly, "Please! Tell me what's the matter." She whispered her problems to the sink and turned away. "Look, I love you, you know I love you. There's nothing that can come between us." Harry pulled her towards him and held her shoulders. She still looked at the floor. "Nothing?" she whispered. He brushed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him before her replied. Staring deep into her tearful eyes. "Nothing." He replied. She mouthed words silently, working things out in her head. He waited, his stomach in knots. "I'm pregnant." She exclaimed. Harry let go of her shoulders and stared at her, his mouth open and his eyes wide. "You see!" she shrieked, "I knew you'd hate me!" and she fled again. Harry didn't give chase; he leaned back against the wash basins staring blankly at the far wall. "Pregnant." he breathed. "Ooooh!" came a high pitched voice as Moaning Myrtle emerged from one of the stalls. She drifted to the ceiling and giggled. "Oh Harry Potter! You're awful!!" she tittered again. "Myrtle!" he growled, "Don't you dare tell a soul, living, dead or otherwise do you hear me!" "Why? What are you going to do? Throw a book at me??" she pouted. "Worse! I'll banish you!" he shouted. Myrtle squeaked with fright. "You.you wouldn't!" she moaned. "You dare tell anyone and I will!!" he yelled at her, slammed his foot on the floor and pounded out of the room. Myrtle's phantasmal essence quivered with shock.  
  
Hermione was missing. No one realized until tea time, no one apart from Harry. Even he didn't know how missing she was. They couldn't find her anywhere. As dusk drew a blanket over the school the teachers gathered together with lanterns to search the grounds. The school itself was being searched by students for the third time that evening. Harry ran to find Professor Dumbledore before they left for the Dark Forest. "Sir" he gasped finally reaching him. "Get back to school Harry and help the others look for Hermione." The old wizard spoke sternly. "No sir, I..." "No?" Professor Dumbledore's eyes opened wide, "What do you mean, no?" "I want to come with you, I need to find Hermione, it's very important!" Harry exclaimed. "Of course it is Harry, she's your friend, but the Dark Forest is a dangerous place." "I know!" Harry's voice cracked with worry, tears brimmed in his eyes, "I've got to find her Professor!! I have to!!" he began to cry. "Harry," the Dumbledore squeezed Harry's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry lad, we'll find her safe and sound.is there something we should know?" he added as he looked at Harry's frightened tearful face. "I care about her; I don't want her to get hurt." Harry exclaimed, "that's.all." "Best get going then hadn't we." Dumbledore smiled holding his lantern in the direction of the ominous forest. "You mean I can come with you?" Harry stood tall, momentarily happy in the midst of his fear. "Well, you are eighteen, you're a man Harry. I have no right to stop you." Dumbledore said, as he set off, following the flickering lights of the other members of staff. They charged through the forest calling as they went. "Hermione!! Hermione!!" Harry's voice was almost louder than Hagrid's. They walked the forests until gone midnight. Their voices were hoarse and their lights were dimming, they returned to the school again. "I can't go back!" Harry pleaded. "We have to find her." "I know Harry." Dumbledore nodded. Harry pulled out his wand. "Illuminus!" he shouted and the tip of his wand glowed brightly shining off the surrounding trees. Dumbledore took out his wand and shook it. "I should have tried this earlier." He muttered. "Proctus invectus lost and found, search them, discover them, light and sound." From the end of his wand a blue light jumped and hovered in front of them jingling like a Christmas bell. After a short pause it shot off towards the school. "Quickly Harry!" Dumbledore called chasing after the blue light, "It's found her!" Harry stumbled over bushes and roots pulling his rode up around his knees, following the old professor as fast as he could. The light shot through the door way of the school and down the main corridor. Dumbledore was in pursuit. It zipped up a staircase and another one, and then it paused so it could be caught up with. Harry was now in the front, a determined look in his eyes, storming up stair after stair. The light came to rest in front of a wood panelled wall, it bobbed restlessly left and right. Dumbledore caught up with them both, he was out of breath. "Hmmm," he frowned. "Is it broken?" Harry asked, worried again. "No, no my boy." Dumbledore said as he started pushing the wall. "I just.need to remember.ah ha!" he pushed and there was a click. The panel slid to one side revealing yet another flight of stairs disappearing into inky blackness. Harry didn't waste a moment, he charged up into the darkness following the blue light. He finally came to a small room at the top of the stairs. It was dark and dusty, with wooden rafters and cobwebs. The light darted forward to a lumpy blanket in the corner and jingled like it had never jingled before. Hermione sat bolt upright and winced at the light in her face. She batted it with her hand and the room was swallowed by darkness again. As she lay back down and arm swooped under her back and she shrieked with fright. Gentle lips kissed hers and she kissed back. "Harry! I'm so sorry I ran away. I felt rotten!" she hugged him close. "It's just that, you looked so horrified when I told you I was pregnant." A sharp intake of breath from the other end of the room startled her even more. "Oh no." she hissed. "Someone's here Harry!" Harry hadn't had a chance to tell her to stop talking. "I know." Was all he could think of to say. Hermione got slowly to her feet. "Who's there?" she called out shakily. A cough answered her, followed by a flick of a wand and the room was illuminated. Professor Dumbledore walked towards them. Hermione looked sick with worry. Harry hugged her to his side as they faced their headmaster. "Well." he began. "This is unexpected." "Will we be expelled??" Hermione stammered. "I shall have to discuss this with Professor McGonagall of course, this is a serious matter." Dumbledore shook his head solemnly. "Very serious. Come on." They all walked back downstairs to the school. Harry never left her side, his arm around her. Hermione's long robes swished quietly as the made their way to Dumbledore's office. "That's why you've been wearing that." Harry realized. Hermione nodded sadly. She pulled the front of her robes tightly around her so Harry could see the swollen stomach of two months pregnancy. Not very noticeable if you wore bigger clothes.  
  
They reached Dumbledore's office finally and were made to sit down. Dumbledore also took a seat and the looked at each other in silence for a moment. "What can I say." The old wizard said eventually. "You are the father I presume Harry?" "Yes sir." Harry murmured. "Well I never.not in all my years." Dumbledore was lost for words. He stood up and paced his office. He stopped pacing and faced the anxious pair. "Will this affect your studies?" he asked bluntly. "No sir." Hermione piped up. "I adore school.please don't expel us." "Never mind that now." Dumbledore shook his head, Hermione gulped. "We love each other!" Harry exclaimed valiantly, leaping to his feet. "We have done for a long time sir.we can accept this responsibility.we weren't prepared! But that doesn't mean we're utterly incompetent. We're both responsible adults now sir. You said so yourself earlier tonight. We're good students too. We won't let you down, you know we won't. We.I." Harry ran out of steam and sat back down. "Yes Harry, I know all that. But what about the other students, aren't you worried about what they may say. And Hermione is going to have a lot to go through, especially later on next year." Dumbledore sighed. "Well.I don't see what expelling you will do. You need your friends around you. I'll let you inform your families in your own time, but I do expect you to inform them soon. As you said Harry, you're adults now. You have to accept your responsibilities." "Yes sir." Harry and Hermione chorused. "You may return to your rooms now." Dumbledore smiled affectionately at them both. They turned to leave, then Hermione turned back towards Dumbledore. "Professor," she said "I'd be honoured if you would consider being the Godfather to my baby." "Why Hermione!" Dumbledore gasped, "Thank you, I'd love to." She ran forward and hugged the old man. Then she took Harry's outstretched hand and they walked out of the room together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The summer sun shone once again on the grey bricks of the school. Everyone was excited about the end of the school year. It was a glorious June morning, the exams were over and a party spirit filled the air. Hagrid's house was full of activity too. The tables were laden with meats, fruit, cakes and pastries. A large bowl filled with punch was the sparkling centre piece. Outside the house a petal strewn pathway led to a wooden arch, decorated with delicate pink heart shaped flowers. On either side of the pathway members of staff and some sixth formers sat on chairs that had been brought from the school. They wore their best pointed hats and whispered excitedly. Harry and Ron walked towards the gathering together. Then Malfoy walked out in front of them. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him. He extended his hand. "Harry." He said. "Congratulations" Harry frowned at Malfoy's hand like it was an alien object, then he made a decision and shook it warmly. They both smiled. "Thanks Malfoy." Harry laughed. "No hard feelings then?" "No, seems like you got them out of the way about 9 months ago." Malfoy chuckled. Harry frowned confused momentarily until the light of realization made him scowl disapprovingly at Malfoy, but he couldn't hold it for long and then they both laughed. "You're not that bad really Malfoy are you?" said Harry, "But I've got a wedding to get to."  
  
Harry walked down the aisle and stood at the front with Ron. "Got the ring?" Harry asked. "Of course." Ron smiled. "What do you take me for?" "Sorry." Harry whispered. "No problem." "I'm sorry for shutting you out too, I should have told you earlier." "I understand, anyway, I'm your best man. You've more than made up for it."  
  
Beautiful music started to play from nowhere, heads turned , the ladies sighed happily. Hermione walked slowly down the aisle, her white dress sparkled in the sun shine, her stomach was round and heavily pregnant, but her large bouquet of flowers held in front of her concealed it well. Not that everyone didn't know already, or cared for that matter, but she didn't like looking overly fat on her wedding day.  
  
She walked the length of the petal strewn aisle until she was at Harry's side. They smiled at each other. Professor Dumbledore stood before them and nodded. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining together of these two people, Harold Potter and Hermione Granger, in the act of matrimony. If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Then followed the usual uncomfortable pause when everyone wonders if anyone will say anything, and no one did. "Do you Harold Potter take Hermione Granger to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness, health, wealth or poverty 'til death do you part?" "I do." Harry answered. "And do you Hermione Granger, take Harold Potter to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness, health, wealth or poverty 'til death do you part?" "I do." Hermione replied. "Then by the powers vested in me through the grand council of wizards, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Harry took Hermione in his arms and kissed her in front of everyone. A ripple of applause rolled through the assembled throng.  
  
After the wedding everyone ate the sumptuous feast from Hagrid's house and chatted on the lawn. Hermione sat down most of the time with Harry doting on her. "Oh go and enjoy yourself Harry, I'm fine." She scolded smiling. As the sun set and the stars came out everyone was dancing to the music from no where, no playing up beat tunes. The grounds were lit with coloured floating lights and laughter filled the air. Hermione had finally been persuaded to get up and dance with Harry, they were on their third dance when Hermione doubled over with pain. "Harry, my water just broke! I'm having the baby!!" Hermione gasped. Everyone gabbled excitedly and hurried round trying to help. They rushed her into the infirmary and called the nurse. "Well!" she said running over and drying her hands, "When I signed up to be a school nurse, baby deliveries were not what I expected. Everyone out of the way. Essential people only!!" Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and she squeezed it tightly. Perspiration stood out on her forehead. "You're at ten centimetres! We're ready to go." The nurse exclaimed. "Push honey, push!!" It didn't take long, it went like magic, and soon Hermione was holding a tiny little red faced baby girl in her arms. "Oh, she's beautiful." Hermione sighed. Harry was speechless with delight. "She is gorgeous." The nurse agreed, "Have you got a name for her?" "Yes," Hermione nodded, "Lily, after Harry's mother." Harry's eyes sparkled with pleasure at the sweetness of his wife.  
  
It was a few days later, everyone was coming in dribs and drabs to see Mr and Mrs Potter and little Lily Potter. Professor Dumbledore held little Lily and smiled. "So, will this little be attending Hogwarts in the future?" he asked. "Why of course." Hermione smiled, "She's made for it." "How so?" Dumbledore asked, and then he saw, on Lily's forehead, a very faint lightning bolt scar.  
  
The End. 


End file.
